


Mysterieuse

by SabineFlamingo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mystery, Science Fiction, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabineFlamingo/pseuds/SabineFlamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to Fresh, Mulder and Scully are pulled into a cold case where a series of unsolved murders suddenly breaks as a suspect with an unbelievable ability turns up in a maximum security prison. Mulder, who was the agent leading the original investigation, is called in to finally identify the suspect that has haunted him for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Fresh (sorry it took so long to put up, I lost large chunks of the original story). Read Fresh here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4597848/chapters/10476867

 

 _Arcadia, Indiana_  
_September 22nd_  
_7:17am_

When Scully awoke the next morning, she was far sorer than she had been the evening before. Her head ached and her muscles complained as she turned over in the hotel bed. The warmth behind her, Mulder’s arm draped over her, and his sleeping face all reminded her of the events of the previous night and day. It was a relief that Bernard Tribbet had not been her first thought. Had she been in her own room, attempted to sleep, and not knocked on Mulder’s door last night, Tribbet would have certainly been swimming in her head as well as in her dreams.

As it had turned out, however, Mulder’s kiss was what her mind focused on as it roused from a dreamless sleep. The intense emotional event clouded out even the worst possible memories of her abduction at Tribbet’s hands.

As she stirred, Mulder’s eyes drifted open and blue and hazel met. Both agents smiled at the other. Unwilling to allow a night’s sleep to let their better senses come over them and go all professional again, Mulder propped himself up, leaned in, and kissed Scully gently. She relaxed against his kiss, lying back down on the lush pillow. He would not go further, he decided. It was far too soon after a traumatic event and they both needed less excitement for a time. That didn’t stop him from wanting it, however and he forced himself to pull away from the kiss in order to keep control.

Scully’s breath came short as Mulder pulled away and her blood heated in waves. Sitting up, her aroused state was rudely interrupted by a sharp pain that traveled from her head and down her spine. She groaned, touching her head gingerly.

“Aspirin?” Mulder offered, knowing what ailed her. From her statement, Tribbet had dealt a blow to her head with her own gun. His own head fared no better with Tribbet and a baseball bat. She nodded and he stretched all the while pulling himself out of bed. Pulling out a bottle of pills from his overnight bag, he ran the tap and offered her a cup of water. They both took the aspirin and lay back down.

Scully closed her eyes again, but Mulder, now wide awake ran through the events of the past twenty four hours in his head. One day ago, he had thought Scully was dead, had found what he believed to be her body on the floor of her hotel room. The memory made him unconsciously reach out and touch Scully, as if to assure himself that she was still here and his rescue was not simply wishful thinking in the midst of his grief.

She opened her eyes at his touch and turned toward him, “Mulder, what is it?”

He realized then that his eyes were full of tears as one dropped on her collar bone. Mulder just shook his head with a smile. Unable to voice what had been going through his mind. Scully’s head tilted to one side, still prompting him to explain his sudden emotional state.

“I uh, there was a lot left undone, and now it’s like I was given a second chance.” He tried, hoping that it made sense to her. To his relief, she nodded and Mulder placed the tenderest of kisses on her forehead. Her hands came up to stroke his cheeks, but their sore bodies demanded more rest. Scully pulled the pillow beneath her afflicted head and was soon asleep again. Mulder took longer, his hands running down the soft skin of her arm as he watched her sleep until weariness overtook him as well. No one bothered them and even Skinner allowed them to sleep until they would emerge themselves.


	2. Positive ID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is handed two cases, one brings back haunted memories.

_Washington DC_  
_September 29th_  
_10:22am_

Mulder sat just outside of Kersh’s office. Scully had been asked in alone and his curiosity was going wild. He couldn’t help but wonder if this was about their new found relationship. Had anyone noticed? It was their first time in the office together since their last case. Scully had been asked to take some time off while Mulder had been quite productive at tossing sharpened pencils into the ceiling and now they would both have to act as if Mulder hadn’t been staying at her apartment for the past few days.

Even though the urge was growing, Mulder sensed that she needed more time before any intimacy would be comfortable between them. She had just experienced a sexual assault and the last thing Mulder wanted was a moment between them that was associated with that. Even so, it was becoming increasingly difficult not to express physically what he felt and had for a long time. They hadn’t talked about it in typical Mulder/Scully fashion but Mulder was doing his best to keep the romance alive.

He hardly needed to; the long years of waiting had built up enough tension between them that this sudden snap of the rubber band made it almost impossible for one not to be touching the other. Their passion was almost palpable but Mulder was content to wait for intimacy while still basking in the glow of breaking through the walls that had kept them apart. Never before had he felt such a rich bond with someone in which he shared a romantic relationship and he knew it was a result of their partnership and deep friendship. Every evening was a chance to discover something new, touch Scully in a different way, make her smile, and relate to her in a way that had nothing to do with the X-Files. He found himself looking forward to the end of the day more than he had ever before. Her time off had been like a little vacation and Mulder watched her relax and mend.  In spite of being kept in the dark at this moment, Mulder smiled at the memories.

* * *

 

Scully sat awkwardly in front of Kersh, one of the last people before which she wished to be vulnerable. There was another woman there, the FBI’s psychological specialist, Agent Karen E. Kosseff. Scully had spoken to her before, just before Donald Phaster had abducted her. The patient Agent Kosseff spoke in her usual even manner, “After an evaluation, it is my opinion that Agent Scully is fit to return to duty.” She spoke this to Kersh.

Scully stayed silent, knowing that Kersh was not exactly her biggest fan, but he could hardly argue with a psychologist. She had spoken at length to Kosseff while Mulder was at work and before he returned to her. Scully had not mentioned their new intimacy and she hardly felt that it was relevant to her coming back to work. She could stay professional with him while at her job. As before, she kept her sessions with Kosseff from Mulder; this was a demon she had to cope with and she couldn’t include him yet. In truth, Tribbet, although frightening and damaging in his own right, was nothing compared to Donald Phaster and Scully was as confident as Kosseff that her return to her normal duties as a good idea.

Kersh nodded, “Very good. Thank you, Agent Kosseff.” When she started to leave, he said, “Please ask Agent Mulder in,” he directed his next words at Scully, “I have a job for the two of you.”

* * *

 

As insulting as their new assignment had been, both agents were just glad to be back together, even if it was in the basement. With a case that was asinine. Mulder had made sure to remove the pencils from the ceiling, but Scully noted the fresh puncture marks and smiled. Despite her sudden urge to kiss him, they had agreed to keep their relationship out of the workplace.

“What did Kersh want in that meeting with you?” Mulder asked curiously.

“It was a routine meeting to make sure I am fit for duty.” Scully explained lightly, hoping he would accept this and delve no deeper. When he didn’t pry further, just nodded, they both considered their new case file.

“This is a pretty obvious jerk off.” Mulder said with a sigh.

“For being someone who believes in just about everything, I’d have thought you’d be interested in the North Dakota woodsman who claims that Bigfoot held him captive,” Scully said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Yeah, I especially liked the part of the story where Bigfoot made him massage his feet.” Mulder shook his head, “I guarantee that if I look this guy up, that, “Mulder paused, peering closer into the file," Bob Berkley is the town crier and has half a dozen crazy claims that he reported to the police. Kersh is making fun of us, he wants to see how far we’ll go.”

“Mulder, if you-” Scully was cut off by the entrance of another agent. He was a few inches taller than Mulder, lanky, with expressive features and light blonde hair. His suit was black and his tie was dark red.

“Fox Mulder,” Said the stranger, his tone was deep and dangerous. However, Mulder smiled and got to his feet to greet the agent.

“Todd Austin, still trying to be intimidating?” Mulder shook Austin’s hand.

Austin dropped his angry exterior immediately, unable to hold onto the joke, and shook Mulder’s hand heartily, “Yeah, how’d I do?”

Mulder chuckled, “My bunny slippers just ran for cover.”

Austin laughed, “Good to see you.”

When Scully also stood, Mulder introduced her, “This is Dana Scully. Scully, this is Todd Austin, we worked together in the Violent Crimes Section.”

“About a hundred years ago.” Austin finished, taking Scully’s hand in a firm handshake.

“What brings you to my crypt?’ Mulder asked, joining in the lighthearted banter.

Austin suddenly got serious and Mulder and Scully adopted his abrupt mood change, “Well, I’ve been sent by my director to ask you to come down and identify someone, someone that only you have actually seen. You remember Conrad Delany?” he produced a file.

Mulder was stunned into silence for some time, “How could I forget?” When Austin nodded, Mulder continued, “He’s alive?”

“Get this, he turned himself in for a string of unsolved murders committed in the past year in Connecticut. He wouldn’t give his name and practically begged to be locked up. With no ID, a confession, and evidence he himself produced, he was sentenced to life in the Northern Correctional Institution. Since he has never been arrested before, no one knew who this guy was. Until now.” Austin said.

“We got this tip from a fellow inmate who said that he and Delany used to be pals back in the day. The tip, he hoped, would give him a shorter sentence. But, when he started asking Delany if they knew each other, Delany hit him in the face, shoving the cartilage in his nose into his head, killing him. The local police department started looking for Delany’s name, cause by now, it’s flying all around the prison. Well, when they called the FBI, we had his name on file. Apparently, they’re going to try him for all the murders we investigated too and we need a positive ID. That’s where you come in, my friend.”

Mulder was silent, so it was Scully who spoke up next, “What was the nature of the murders you investigated?’

Austin answered her, looping her in as if she had been on the case as well, “Delany started off in a small street gang who was known for robbing convenience stores. He quickly graduated from theft and robbery to murder.” He presented her a page of the file, a photograph of a victim, “He wasn’t just a murderer, he was a monster.”

Scully looked at the photo of the remains of one of Delay’s victims, “A young woman who was working the 7/11 one night. Delany robbed her at gunpoint. She gave him the money with no arguments. He killed her anyway, beat her to death with the cash register drawer, the gun, and when she was down, kicked and hit her until she died. He went on like that for several robberies, wearing a mask. It got so bad, people started closing their stores up early and quitting their jobs as clerks.” Austin narrated the pictures within the file, “A sixty year old gas station owner robbed and beaten to death.” The next page, “He gets even worse when he starts breaking into private homes.”

Scully closed the file, “Oh my God.” She said softly.

By now, Mulder was determined, “When do we leave?’

“Tomorrow morning.” Austin informed him, “All we need is a positive ID.” He took the file back from Scully and walked out.


	3. Kersh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully learns more about Mulder's cold case and Kersh has a particular interest in it as well.

After Austin closed the door behind him, Scully looked at Mulder expectantly. Mulder nodded, understanding, “Delany teased police and the FBI after he realized how much attention the media started to give him. He liked to leave clue, you see, his antics made the media go crazy.” He walked back to sit behind his desk.

“I think I remember seeing something about this guy on the news.” Scully recalled. In medical school at the time, she hardly paid the media much attention.

“I swear, only in the United States are killers elevated to an almost heroic level.” Mulder answered, disgusted, “Anyway, Austin and I got an anonymous call about who Delany was and where he’d strike next. We both knew the caller could be Delany himself, but it was the only lead we had. Sure enough, on our stakeout, a 911 call reported screaming in an apartment building that we were targeting. We chased a suspect into the connected parking garage and Austin and I split up. Delany got the jump on Austin, stabbing him in the back,” Mulder motioned to his shoulder blade, “I heard the fight and caught Delany on the way out. That’s how I was the only one who saw him. He jumped over the wall right as I took my first shot. I didn’t follow because Austin was injured.” Mulder sighed as he finished the story.

“He was extremely thorough. He always seemed to strike at the right place and time and never left a single shred of evidence that could lead us anywhere. He just left letters to the press bragging about his success. In truth, he is brilliant. Some of the clues he sent the press had to be taken to mathematicians to be deciphered and they always told us what a complicated code he put together. They almost never said anything useful though. I guessed that Delany just liked to imagine us pouring over his work and his clues only to find nothing, but knowing we’d would have to keep doing it with everything he sent. “

“You think you’ll remember him after all these years?” Scully asked, chiding herself for the question, knowing that Mulder’s memory was photographic. Why was she always such a doubter?

“Absolutely.”

Scully looked back at the useless dribble in the file that Kersh had given them. It was clear that she would be asked to stay behind and follow up while Mulder left on this urgent trip. Austin had told just Mulder that they would be leaving tomorrow. Mulder gave her an apologetic look and almost leaned in to kiss her when Kersh’s voice sounded behind him.

“Agent Mulder, Assistant Director Levitt has told me about this case in Connecticut. I want you both up there, taking very thorough notes, keeping in constant contact with me, and bringing back something concrete. Solved cold cases always look good for the FBI and I don’t want this slipping through your fingers.”

After Kersh departed, Mulder and Scully exchanged suspicious looks, but could not hide their satisfaction that the Lumberjack who met Bigfoot would be swept under the carpet.

* * *

 

Assistant Director Kersh entered his office where a lone man in a black suit waited, “They’ve been directed to keep in contact with this office if there is anything concrete.”

“Good. Delany was expensive. Many years of work had been lost and ruined for us. If this is truly Delany, we would gain back all that time and expense.” The dark man walked out, leaving Kersh alone.


	4. Life's Not Fair, Agent Mulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the prison.

_Northern Correctional Institution, Connecticut_   
_September 24th_   
_10:10pm_

 

The cell block was teaming with noise. One man sat silently on the floor, in the corner of his cell while his cell mate clattered on the iron of their cage with his shoe and shouted. He was not alone, the entire block was making as much noise as they could muster, much to the chagrin of their prison guards who hit at the cell doors with billy clubs and told the inmates to shut the hell up.

The lone silent man was Conrad Delany. He was smiling, “I think we should stop now. The guards are getting scared.” No one heard him say this, but his cell mate instantly halted his noise. The cell block began to die down until only one man was still hollering. Delany heard his cell door open and the guards made short work of him. The grunts of pain were clear on the block, but once it halted, there was silence.

“Go to sleep.” Delany whispered. His cell mate instantly obeyed. Delany shivered, his eyes were wide and fearful, “Everyone forget about me. I am nameless. Forget.”

* * *

 

_September 29th_   
_7:01pm_

 

Scully stripped her coat and neatly hung it up in the closet. She dropped her keys in the tray by the door and walked into her bedroom, kicking her heels off and into the closet. She didn’t allow herself to relax for too long and began to pack for the short trip to Connecticut. She heard her door open and a bag was set heavily on the wooden floor.

“I ordered us a pizza.” Mulder said, coming into her bedroom. His arms encircled her from behind and he tenderly kissed her cheek.

She smiled, leaning into him for a moment before attempting to resume her work, “I have to finish packing.”

He ignored her, trailing firmer kisses down her neck until she dropped the blazer hanging from her fingertips. It fell in a heap on the bed and she reached behind her running her hands through Mulder’s hair. Mulder’s large hands encircled her slender waist and he tugged at her tucked in shirt. Scully turned around, now facing him and they kissed deeply. Her small hands worked to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, leaving his chest exposed. She finished removing his shirt.

“That’s not fair.” Mulder said, softly between kisses.

“Hmm?”

“You’re wearing more than I am.”

Scully smiled, “Life’s not fair, Agent Mulder.”

He smiled back and gently began pushing their way toward the bed. When he met no resistance, he lay her down beneath him on the quilt of her bed.

“We work for the Justice Department, Agent Scully. It is our duty to make things as fair as possible.” He unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt. 

Once again, he met no opposition, only her smiling blue eyes. Her silk shirt pulled easily out of her slacks and he finished unbuttoning it, if a little more clumsily than she had his. The tiny white buttons and slippery fabric battled him, so when he finally pulled her shirt open, he took a moment to admire her, “You’re so beautiful.”

She visibly blushed, it had been some time since she had been in this position, but a long time imagining such a moment. He leaned down to kiss her embarrassment away. Well aware that she had been in a similar position against her will a short time ago, Mulder did not rush, as if to say, if we get no further than this, I will not be dissatisfied. He might be disappointed and now that their waiting had ended, he was overly eager, but he refused to push her.

Far less fragile than Mulder assumed, Scully pulled off her silk shirt and unclipped her bra, leaving it to lie on her chest, a mere motion away from full exposure. She could easily separate the feelings and emotions between Tribbet and Mulder and felt no anxiety as her trusted and closest friend touched her intimately.

“Are you sure?” Mulder asked, softly, still hesitant. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin this. He would rather wait even longer and have her be completely ready than to jump the gun and cause her any discomfort.

Scully nodded and there was no more hesitation between them. There, on Scully’s bed, they made love with more passion and emotion than either of them had ever experienced.

They both lay on the bed, their bodies tangled together and layer of perspiration on their skin, hinting toward the exertion. Mulder knew that every other person in his life, be it friend, lover, or relative, could not possibly bring out anything close to the sensations of affection and devotion that he felt for Scully. How could he have ever thought that Phoebe Green or Diana Fowley had been wonderful when his experiences with them couldn’t even touch the strength of emotion that flowed through him right now?

In a moment of doubt, however, he knew this was selfish. Scully could do better. She could live a normal life without him and be successful. She could find someone who wouldn’t place her in danger or drag her along on quests to the unknown only to be ridiculed for believing in such things. She didn’t really want to be Mrs. Spooky, did she? He had rushed to the X-Files, she had been assigned. Is this the path she would have chosen had she known? He would be lost without her, but she would likely be better off without him. Were these just unfounded doubts or was his mind finally cleared?

For Scully’s part, it was if the flood gates had opened. Repressing her feelings for so long, so well that even she didn’t realize how deeply they ran, had taken a larger toll on her than she had previously known. This was the last piece of the puzzle between them and she felt complete. Mulder’s doubts never entered her mind. This was the most incredible man she had ever known. Eased into this state of mind, she disentangled her body from his into a more comfortable position and, with her head on his chest, fell asleep.


	5. Delany

_6:43am_

 

They were running late. Scully had not completely packed the evening before. Everything was in disarray, but somehow, Scully felt at peace. Normally, Mulder’s lack of planning, especially if it affected her promptness, was a large source of irritation, but today, nothing seemed to matter except last night. Their flight left at eight, and they were barely going to make it. Their shared shower had taken up more time than Scully had planned, but once again, she couldn’t help but think it was time well spent. Shaking herself into a professional again, she shifted gears and rushed to get dressed.

It was Mulder who seemed frazzled. His lingering doubts made him more and more sure that he was an awful choice for Scully. On his watch, she had nearly been killed many times. His rational detached brain tried to tell him that she had become an FBI agent, fully knowing how risky a profession it might be. Did he blame her for his dangerous situations while on their cases? Of course not, so why did he have such a tough time not blaming himself? It was the nature of their job. She was assigned to him by the FBI, if it wasn’t her, then it would have been someone else. The fact that she was his partner was not going to change in either case, but he so badly wanted to do her justice and be a positive factor in her life. Perhaps her brother, Bill had been right. Mulder felt guilty for his negative effects on Scully’s and her family’s lives, and now he once again considered that pushing her away might be best for her.

His distracted manner was not lost on Scully, but they were far too rushed to really get into it. When they finally boarded the plane, just a few minutes before the gates were shut, Scully gave her partner an inquisitive look, “Is it seeing Delany again?” She asked.

“No.” He said, not bothering to deny that something was on his mind, “I’m actually eager for that. After I had to let him go, Austin was down and the rest of the backup was in the apartment, Delany disappeared. Austin and I went on searching for over a year before we allowed ourselves to put it down. I’m curious as to why he disappeared and now why he would turn himself in. If it’s even him.” Mulder ended, hoping he had changed the subject enough and would not have to admit to Scully that, although he loved her, he felt that his most selfless act toward her would be to let her go.

It was obvious now that whatever Mulder’s mind was focused on, he didn’t want to reveal it just yet. Her own thoughts didn’t immediately settle on that it might be what was happening between them, but she couldn’t help but wonder.

They didn’t see Austin until after the plane landed. He greeted them at the exit gate, looking confused, “I thought it’d just be you, Mulder.”

Mulder shrugged, “Assistant Director Kersh insisted that both of us come.”

Austin looked from Mulder to Scully, his brown eyes concerned, “It’s a maximum security prison, Mulder. Violent criminal, murderers, Death Row, inmates who have spent their lives behind bars. They spend years without…”

“What’s your point?” Mulder asked, incredulously.

Austin seemed unable to form his thoughts into words so Scully rescued him, “I’ll be fine.” She said, simply, “It won’t be the first time I have had to go into a prison. I can handle a few cat calls.”

Austin still looked concerned but accepted her answer and the whole thing passed by before Mulder finally understood. Obviously, Austin didn’t know Scully too well, he thought.

* * *

 

_Northern Correctional Institution_  
_2:41pm_

 

One never forgot the echoing off the iron and concrete as guards gave orders and prisons shifted in their cells. The heavy gate opened after several security clearances and they were let out on the cell block with a shout from the guard escorting them.

“Visitors! Woman on the block.”

This didn’t just alert the staff, but the prisoners as well. Several came up to their doors and ogled. It never mattered what she wore, how much it covered. As modestly as Scully dressed, the cat calls came forth, loud and clear. Mulder was always good about ignoring them, but it was harder to do so when you were the one under the scrutiny.

“Hey, little filly, can I have ride?”

“Yo, Red, there’s only one way to tell if it’s that’s your natural color.”

“Quiero un gusto.”

“Hey, sweet roja.”

“Knock it off.” Came the guard’s annoyed voice. Scully glanced at his badge and saw that his name was Viste. The calls got quieter but didn’t cease. One look at Austin and Scully noted his pale face. It seemed he was more embarrassed than she was.

“You couldn’t have brought Delany out to a visitation room?” Austin asked.

Viste’s eyebrow rose, “These men don’t leave these cells.” He explained, “This is Death Row and besides that Delany killed a prisoner. It only took that one opportunity, we don’t risk those opportunities. There was some trouble on this block last week as well, they are on lockdown for another week.” He said gravely.

“What kind of trouble?” Scully wanted to know.

“They just get rowdy every once in a while, demand better treatment and such. Like they deserve it.” Viste scoffed.

They continued to walk a ways until Viste stopped and motioned to a cell. “Delany.” He called but neither cell mate moved. After a few more summonses that went ignored, Viste decided to open the cell. He hauled the prisoner to his feet and brought him closer to Mulder.

“That’s Conrad Delany.” Mulder confirmed when he faced him.

“I’m not.” Delany muttered, his eyes darting around fearfully. They finally focused on Mulder and he froze, “You.”

“You remember me, too, don’t you?” Mulder asked, “And now you’re going to give the victims of your crimes some peace after all these years.”

“I have suffered more than they’ll ever know.” Delany whispered to Mulder, “I have paid my dues, let me live here anonymously. I’m in prison, in hell either way, for the rest of my life.”

Mulder’s hazel eyes narrowed at the man’s pleas, “You turned yourself in.”

“To hide.” Delany answered instantly. He turned to Viste, “Let me be and forget this conversation.”

Mulder stepped back with the instant urge to leave. Viste let Delany go and left the cell. Scully came up behind her partner, “Mulder?”

Mulder jolted in surprise and looked back at Delany, “That’s him, that’s Conrad Delany.” He said to Austin.

“Alright, that’s a positive ID, let’s process him as Conrad Delany and call the local police departments and give them the good news about a few closed cases.” Austin began as they turned away.

Viste began to usher them out of the cell block and Scully noticed that Mulder was not beside her. When she looked back, she saw, to her horror, that Delany’s cell door was still open and the convicted murderer grabbed her partner by the lapel and pulled him inside the cell. Even more confusing and shocking than the door being left wide open by the guard, Mulder hardly put up a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques appreciated!


	6. Lock Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Mulder in Delany's grasp, Scully and Austin have to scramble to try and save him.

“Mulder!” She rushed back, just as the door closed. Delany’s cell mate was suddenly animated and he pushed against the closed door, his arms flailing at Scully as she approached. Viste and Austin were right behind her.

“Mulder!” Scully peered into the cell, “Open the door.” She demanded, angry as a hornet that Viste had been so irresponsible. Viste scrabbled for his walkie-talkie.

“Open that door and I’ll have my dog break Mulder’s neck.” Delany suddenly spoke more harshly than before, the threat of being discovered making him come to life.

“Get some guards down here. Delany and Viramontes’ cell, now.” Austin demanded before Scully could. As Viste finally found his walkie-talkie, he requested more guards for an emergency situation.

Staying back, just out of Delany’s ‘dog’s’ reach, Scully tried to reason, “Delany, this isn’t going to get you anywhere.” She purposely kept her voice calm and controlled, “You are in a maximum security prison, there is no way this is going to turn out well. Let Agent Mulder out of the cell now.”

“Not until he agrees to keep my identity to out of any reports.” Delany snapped at her.

Scully had little leverage, this man was a brutal murderer and Mulder’s life meant little to him. Coupled with his desperation to remain unknown, he had nothing to lose and only one want. So, she lied, “only the four of us know. No one else has to.” Both Delany and Viramontes seemed to calm at these words and Scully spoke even more softly, “Let him go.”

Austin mimicked her approach and slowly stepped toward the cell door, “We only wanted to see if it was really you. It doesn’t have to go further than that. Case closed as I see it.”

He added to Scully’s bluff. He got closer that Scully had dared and suddenly, Viramontes’ thick arm shot out between the barred door, making a grab for Austin. Scully shoved Austin aside, putting herself a hair breadth too close inside Viramontes’ reach and finding her wrist in his vice-like grip. He pulled her against the door even as she attempted to push back against the bars with her free hand.

With Viramontes’ grip well inside the cell, Austin was at a loss, “Let her go, Delany, tell him to let her go.” He demanded at the strength of his voice.

Suddenly, Mulder came to life inside the cell and elbowed Delany in the ribs. He pushed free of the smaller convict and jumped on the back of Viramontes, wrapping his arms around the larger man’s neck, cutting off his air. Viramontes stepped back, his grip failed and Scully pulled free of him. The Dog grabbed at Mulder, pulling him off of his back and throwing him to the ground.

“Delany, there will be no deal for you if Mulder is hurt.” Scully said, breathlessly before Viramontes could continue his attack on the downed Mulder.

Delany put his hand up and The Dog backed down, “No guards down here, got it?”

As if on cue, Viste was back with several prison guards armed with pepper spray and clubs. Scully put up her hands as a warning to stop them. Viste kept approaching.

“He comes much closer and Mulder comes out of this cell with a broken neck.” Delany warned.

“Stop.” Scully shouted at Viste, “He’ll kill Mulder.” To his credit, Viste and his barrage of guards stopped.

“Now, let me alone awhile.” Delany said, his voice calm, “I need to think. Mulder will be safe with me as long as I’m not disturbed.”

* * *

 

“How could you have left the door open?” Scully demanded of Viste as soon as they were off the block and in the Warden’s office.

“I-I don’t know. I thought I had closed it, I thought Agent Mulder was right behind me.” He seemed in a daze.

Warden Callahan set his jaw. He was a tall man with a thick neck and sharp features, “So now we have an FBI agent locked in with two highly dangerous inmates?” His anger was quiet but strongly communicated.

“That is the situation, sir.” Viste admitted.

“Go home, Viste. We will discuss this tomorrow.” The warden said, getting up from behind his desk, “Agent Scully, Agent Austin, we will handle this internally, I think your presence here will incite the inmates more.”

The argument from the two agents was nearly incomprehensible as they both began to aggressively disagree with the warden’s words.

Scully’s voice sounded more clearly and she took the floor, “I am not leaving. Agent Mulder is my partner and so far, I have been the only one who kept the prisoners from hurting him. He listened to me. If you charge in there with your guards, Agent Mulder will die. Frankly, I don’t trust your men to not botch this up since it was a prison guard who got Mulder into this in the first place.” She purposely left off Delany’s name. If Delany saw this as a losing game, if too many people knew, he had no more reason to keep Mulder alive.

“If something happens on that block, it is on my head,” The warden shot back, “I take responsibility for Agent Mulder, I will not take responsibility for you or Agent Austin too.”

“Then I will pull jurisdiction right out from under you and put this prison under the control of Federal Marshalls until this is sorted out. Either that, or let us stay.” Scully said immediately, having been ready with her reply before the warden had even finished his. She had no idea why, but Kersh had called her twice already about Delany and she figured that she could get him to respond and send assistance if she requested since things had gone sour.

“Fine. But, if your attempts at negotiation don’t work, I do it my way.” He told her, “Once wind of this gets out, if the prisoners know we tried to sweet talk them instead of nipping it in the bud, this place will be ripe for dissention. Full lockdown means they can’t go anywhere, doesn’t mean they can’t still drive us all mad. Mark my words, they’re climbing the walls right now. It’s a mad house already and you won’t be able to control it like you think.”

A shaky agreement settled between then, Scully walked out, followed by Austin.


	7. Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder learns more about Delany.

“We’ll be waiting just outside the block gate.” Austin was telling Scully, “Just signal to me and we’ll open the door if Delany agrees to letting Mulder out.”

“This is a bad idea.” Warden Callahan said, aggressively, “Delany isn’t going to listen to her.”

Scully glared at him, “I’m afraid if we leave it up to your men, Warden, all the cell doors will end up open.” Scully returned his jibe.

When the Warden huffed and left the room, Austin looked at Scully, “I don’t think you should go in there, either.” He said, softly, “If something goes wrong-“

Scully interrupted him, “I appreciate your concern, but I’m getting Mulder out of there. If he sees someone more threatening, he might panic. He won’t feel as threatened by me.”

“If anything were to go wrong, Mulder would never forgive me for letting you go in there alone.”

“I’m not going to let you stop me. If we all get out of this, you can tell Mulder that.”

* * *

 

Mulder rubbed his eyes as he sat in the corner of the cell. Delany sat on the bed, facing him and Virmontes stood guard at the door. Mulder felt as if he was coming out of a daze. He remembered talking to Delany and then suddenly he was inside the cell. Scully and Austin were talking but he couldn’t really remember what they were saying. When Virmontes had grabbed Scully, Mulder felt as if he woke up and he attacked.

He felt like that again now, as if he were waking, “What did you do to me?” Mulder asked suddenly.

“I took you prisoner to convince you to leave my name out of your report.” Delany answered.

“No, it was like I was hypnotized or something.” Mulder instantly thought of Pusher, but this felt differently. While Pusher and his sister made him feel as if he knew what was going on and that his actions were not his own will, Mulder felt as if he were coming out of a fog now.

“I don’t know, Agent Mulder, perhaps you’re ill.”

Mulder felt the inclination to agree, but suddenly realized that may not be himself thinking that, “I’m not ill. You’re doing this somehow.”

For the first time since Mulder had been in the cell, Delany’s cool exterior broke and he looked afraid, “You’re mistaken.”

“Look, if you kill me, if you don’t kill me, it won’t matter. Your name is already out there. Any convincing you’ll have to do with me will start with the truth. I don’t plan on telling those two agents to leave anything out unless I know what the hell is going on.” Mulder stood.

“Sit down, Agent Mulder.” Delany said.

“No,” Mulder fought the sudden desire to sit back down, knowing for sure now that the feeling was not coming from him, but Delany, “You turned yourself in, you said you were hiding. Hiding from what?”

“Nothing.”

“Look, the only thing you want is to remain anonymous and the only way to get that is to tell me the truth. You controlled me somehow, made me fall asleep. Is that why Virmontes does whatever you say?” Mulder could tell that he was getting closer to the truth as Delany’s body language slowly revealed discomfort and fear.

It was a long time before anyone spoke again and then Delany sighed, “I am able to suggest things. To plant ideas and make others feel as if it’s the truth.”

“But then why not plant the idea in my head that you’re not Conrad Delany?” Mulder asked.

“Because it doesn’t work like that, it isn’t mind control, not really. The mind has to be relaxed and vulnerable. You have to want to listen to me, want to hear what I’m saying, and it has to be subtle. I noticed it works on people who are overly confident as well. They put up a good act, but I can use that. You knew what you saw when you looked at me, my suggestion would not have convinced you otherwise. You knew I’d lie, so you didn’t want to listen to me. You had no lack of confidence, but you’re not putting up an act. The only way I had you was when you got curious as to why I wanted to hide. You wanted to hear me then.”

“What about Viste? He normally leave the cell doors wide open?” Mulder’s memory was becoming clearer now.

“No, but Viste is rather stupid and easily suggested to.”

“So, if you have this ability, why turn yourself in? Seems like you could be hiding still and be a free man.”

“No. I would have been found. I did the thing they never would have suspected. No one would ever think to look for me in prison; Delany would never turn himself in. If I could get in unnoticed, I could live here under the radar.”

With the few answers Mulder now had, he found that he was even more confused than ever, “How is it that you can ‘suggest’ things to people?”

“It was given to me. It’s a curse, Agent Mulder.”

Mulder was about to speak again, when he heard whistling and hollering. He caught a few filthy words and his heart sunk as he guessed who was walking toward them.

“Mulder?”

“Scully.” He walked toward the door only to be stopped by Virmontes, “Stay back, Scully.” Mulder warned.

Scully had no intention of getting into another weight match with Virmontes and didn’t need Mulder’s warning, but she nodded, “Listen, Delany. I don’t have much time to strike a deal with you. If Mulder isn’t out of that cell unharmed very soon, the Warden is going to use brute force. Neither of us wants that.”

“I told you, if they come storming in here, Agent Mulder won’t live through it.” Delany said again.

“That is exactly what I’m trying to avoid. But, I promise you, if Mulder doesn’t come out of this unharmed, your name will go in my report.” She wanted to threaten much more than that, but knew that Delany should not be upset. “If you want to remain John Doe, you need to let Mulder out of the cell now.”

“My name is John Doe.” Delany stated, “Forget the other name.”

Mulder knew exactly what Delany was trying to do and almost intervened before Scully spoke again, “I know you’re Delany. No one else has to if you let Mulder go.” Scully answered.

Mulder watched the test. Delany was either trying to prove that he couldn’t pull one over on someone who was in a singular state of mine or he was making a last ditch effort to keep his name a secret. Scully had no intention of listening to Delany and therefore couldn’t be hoodwinked by his suggestion.

“Go and get The Warden and I’ll let Mulder out. Only Callahan is to be here to escort Mulder out.”

Scully looked as if she might argue, but nodded. With one last look at Mulder, she walked quickly toward the cell block gate, ignoring the raucous noises that came from the mutinous prisoners who knew what was going on.

Austin was on the other side, his eyes darting around the block nervously as the prisoner got louder and more excited, “Maybe it’s best to let things calm down.” He suggested.

“He’s agreed to let Mulder out, but he says that only the Warden is to go down there.”

Callahan was not far away and gave the agents a contemptuous look, “You better hope he’s telling the truth.” Callahan pointed a finger in Scully’s face and the door opened again to allow him through. The two agents watched as the Warden was spoke to Delany at length. Their eyes never left the Warden.  Suddenly, without signaling to them, he began to walk back without Mulder.

“Open the door.” Scully commanded and heard the telltale buzz. She pulled the heavy door open and met Callahan half way down the block, “What happened?”

“He refused to let him go now.” He said, gruffly, “Just like morning roll call.” He mumbled, walking away.

“What?” Scully said, more confused by his last statement than anything. The Warden ignored her and she found Austin beside her.

“We need to tell Delany what’s going to happen now. Maybe he’ll listen to us if he sees that the Warden is going to send a force in here.”

Scully nodded and the two agents rushed to Delany’s cell, “You’re out of time, Delany.”

“No, you’re out of time.” He said, calmly. The noise on the block seemed to rise, “No one can leave.”

Peering into the dark cell, Scully could see Mulder was being restrained and was struggling. He managed to shove Virmontes’ elbow out of his face and, with wide eyes, called out to her, “Scully, run! Get out of here, get off the block, now!”

Austin and Scully exchanged glances and despite Scully’s unwillingness to leave Mulder in such a state, Austin began to usher them away.

“We can’t leave him.” Scully objected.

“Something is happening, something bad.” Austin said, now jogging although every instinct told him to run for it. He looked behind him as Scully reluctantly followed, now resolved to listen to Mulder. They began to sprint.

They weren’t quite half way when, the cell doors, every single one on the block opened just as if it were roll call and the prisoners, already unruly and rebellious by the recent events, poured out.


	8. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped on the prison block, Austin and Scully seem to have no way out. Can Mulder bargain with Delany to save them all?

Scully had only fainted once in her entire life, but now, her head became so light as panic set in that she feared she may faint again. Frozen in terror, she watched for what felt like several minutes of slow motion as prisoners flooded the block. The entire block had held about forty prisoners and they were all loose among her. Her breath came short. The only thing that snapped her out of the nightmare like state was when one of the prisoner's arms encircled her waist and pulled her to him. His sneer incited her action and she quickly kneed him between the legs and shoved him away.

Much to his credit, Austin kept his cool. As most of the prisoners ran toward the gate, hoping for freedom or simply carried away by the herd, he made his way to Scully. By the time all the prisoners realized that they were still trapped on the block even if they were free of their cells, Austin and Scully were running the opposite direction. The fact was, however, that they had nowhere to go and were hopelessly outnumbered. 

Rushing in the direction of Delany’s cell again, she saw Delany step out of his cell as they passed. Virmontes restrained a struggling Mulder.

“Wait!” Delany said, and, to her shock, the raging mob stopped short. With his cell only two from the back wall, they had precious little space to run much longer anyway and turned to watch Delany. 

“Agent Mulder.” Delany summoned. Virmontes let Mulder go and Mulder looked from Scully to Delany as he emerged cautiously from the cell. Scully’s wide blue eyes made Mulder’s heart pound with anxiety for her and just before he had the chance to speak, Delany looked at him.

“You have very little time. They will only be subdued for the next few moments.” Delany warned, “I don’t want any more suffering, but none of you can leave. The three of you are going to die.” He allowed this to sink in form a moment, “Be merciful and make her death a quick one.”

"What?" The blood drained from Mulder’s face, “No, there has to be another way to-“

“Agent Mulder, there is no time to negotiate. That ship has sailed. If you don’t want her last hours to be a nightmare, you need to kill her quickly. I don’t just suggest things to people, Mulder, I have an insight into what others think and feel. Not that I needed it in this case, it’s pretty obvious. If you care about her the way I think you do, you’ll give her this mercy. I’ve seen enough suffering and I’m sorry it has to end with more but I just want to be left alone.”

The crowd began to argue and shout at Delany, “Wait a few moments.” He said again, which only seemed to calm them a little.

Scully watched with utter disbelief and astonishment as the crowd stopped short, seemingly at Delany’s command. Fear turned to dread as Delany began to speak to Mulder, telling him to make her death swift and painless. Mulder began to argue, but Delany only repeated his morbid point that Scully was in for a lot of torment if he didn’t simply kill her now. 

Mulder seemed stunned into silence, shaking his head, “We won’t tell anyone who you are.” Mulder said, finally, almost begging now.

“Do it now, Mulder, before it’s too late.” Was Delany’s answer.

Austin seemed to sense that there was no more time to discuss and tackled an unprepared Virmontes to the ground. In that moment, the mob pushed forward in a frenzy of noise and movement, Delany’s spell broken.


	9. Behind Bars

Delany seemed to be fleeing the mob and whirled around, charging toward Austin and Scully. His intentions became clearer when he made a beeline toward Scully, his hands coming up at the last moment, obviously intending to strangle her. Scully, her attention on finding a way to assist Austin as he grappled with Virmontes, barely had time to see her attacker before he was almost on top of her. Dodging his hands, she felt Delany collide with her and they both fell heavily to the concrete floor.

Mulder was only a moment behind Delany once he had seen that he intended to do what Mulder had refused. Scully, proficient in self-defense, had neatly shoved Delany away and gotten back on her feet while Delany clumsily hit the floor and was still attempting to come to his senses. At the same moment, Austin got clear of Virmontes and both of them saw only one option.

"Mulder, come on!" Austin said, making sure Scully was in front of them as they rushed toward their destination. Mulder caught on and went to follow, but Vimontes grabbed his legs and Mulder fell forward.

Unable to wait any longer, as the mob was on top of them, Austin shoved Scully in front of him into the cell and slammed the door, locking them inside. As most of the prisoners pulled and contested at the cell that held Austin and Scully, a furious Mulder grabbed Delany by his shirt, hauled him to his feet and forced him inside the next cell. He pulled the heavy iron door closed, securing them inside, out of reach of the frustrated pack. In the span of a moment, the inmates had lost all of their leverage as they could no longer reach any of the FBI agents.

It took several moments for Scully to catch her breath and get back to her feet. Things had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time that her mind was still trying to catch up. One second, they were negotiating Mulder’s release, the next, they were hopelessly outnumbered by furious and dangerous prisoners and Mulder was asked to consider killing her, and now they were seemingly safe behind bars. The irony was not lost on her. Austin hung by the door, watching for Mulder.

No one spoke as the crowd pushed and tried to force the cells doors. Some began to disperse, going back to the main gate, that if they could get through, would lead to the rest of the prison.

“Scully?” It was Mulder’s voice, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” She said, finally.

“Austin?”

“I’m here.” He replied, his voice strained.

“Thank you, Todd.”

Austin didn’t need to ask why Mulder was thanking him, “Yeah.” He answered, his voice softening in recognition of Mulder’s gratitude.

“Now what?” Austin asked no one in particular.

“The Warden won’t hesitate now,” Scully answered, “He’ll send in a force of guards. They’ll subdue the riot.”

“No.” It was Delany who answered, “The Warden told everyone to sit tight until things calmed down. He told them not to make a move until they heard from him.”

Mulder looked sharply at Delany, “He isn’t just going to let us rot in here.”

“Well, he won’t be giving the word to raid the block in any case.” Delany said, coyly, “Buys me a little more time.”

“Mulder, what is going on? Is Callahan involved in this?” Scully wanted to know.

“Not likely. Delany has an ability similar to Pusher.” Mulder summarized.

Scully said nothing, with what she had just seen with the rioting prisoners, it wasn’t difficult to believe.

“Pusher?” Austin queried.

“Yeah, someone who can push their will onto someone else verbally.” Mulder said, not expecting for Austin to immediately accept this.

“It’s not just verbally, Agent Mulder.” Delany interrupted, “Since I get an impression of wants, desires, fears, I can use them and manipulate as well as suggest something to them that I wish them to do or want. The mob mentality made it easy to stop them, but once they began thinking as individuals again, I lost control.”

“Bullshit. Mulder, did you know about this?” Austin said, growing more agitated.

“No.”

“This is unbelievable.” Austin ranted.

“I’ve seen something like this before, Austin.” Scully said, trying to help him come to grips with the news, “Mulder and I both have. It can be caused by a tumor in the brain.”

Delany scoffed, “My cause ain’t no tumor.”

“You said earlier that it was given to you. How?” Mulder probed.

“Put something in my brain.”

“Who did?” Scully asked, listening from beyond the other cell.

“How should I know? One of yours I imagine. All I know is that they found me before Agent Mulder here and asked me if I wanted to be let off for my crimes. If I didn’t agree, they said, they’d turn me in. When I asked ‘em why me, they just said cause I impressed them.” He scoffed again.

“This is crazy.” Austin declared, “He is lying.”

“What do you mean you impressed them?” Mulder asked, ignoring Austin’s disbelief.

“Something about my IQ.” Delany replied, “Said they needed a certain IQ and certain detachment and loyalty to them. My loyalty was in that I never wanted to go to jail. Ironic isn’t it? I end up turning myself in just to get away from them. Turns out they were worse than being in prison.”

“You’re not buying this, are you Mulder?” Austin objected.

“Sure he is, but you’re not. Agent Mulder got you into this mess and is now trying to convince you that I’m some sort of mind controlling super hero.” Delany said, “You’re already dead. You can’t get out of here. You’ll either die in that cell or be torn apart by the mob.”  
Scully could see the panic on Austin’s face as Delany spoke. He began to pace more frantically.

“Shut up, Delany.” Mulder ordered.

“He doesn’t want you to know the truth.” Delany continued, “The truth is, you’re all condemned.”

“I said shut up!” Mulder demanded.

“There is only one way out.” Austin said, as if finishing Delany’s thought.


	10. Sheep's Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turmoil begins inside the very cells that protect Mulder and Scully from harm.

“Austin. Todd, Delany is misleading you.” Mulder tried.

“No, Mulder. He’s right. I don’t fear death, just a long and painful one.” Austin began to shake and Scully instinctively backed away from him.

“We’re not going to die, Austin.” Mulder declared.

“It’s hopeless. It’d be a mercy if it was quick.” Austin muttered.

“Don’t do anything crazy, Austin.”

“Calm down,” It was Scully’s voice, “There are hundreds of employees in this prison, Austin. They all know we’re here. With or without the Warden’s word, they will eventually come down here.”

“They aren’t coming.” Austin said, ruefully.

“They won’t leave us here.” Scully reiterated.

"Austin. Todd, Delany is misleading you." Mulder tried.

"No, Mulder. He's right. I don't fear death, just a long and painful one." Austin began to shake and Scully instinctively backed away from him.

"We're not going to die, Austin." Mulder declared.

"It's hopeless. It'd be a mercy if it was quick." Austin muttered.

"Don't do anything crazy, Austin."

"Calm down," It was Scully's voice, "There are hundreds of employees in this prison, Austin. They all know we're here. With or without the Warden's word, they will eventually come down here."

"They aren't coming." Austin said, ruefully.

"They won't leave us here." Scully reiterated, "Listen to me, Austin." Scully commanded, "Delany is inside your head. He is using your fears to control you." She could hear Mulder talking in a low growl in the other cell, but couldn't make out the words.

"Whatever it is you're doing, stop it." Mulder said, his voice low and dangerous, "You tell him to calm down now."

"I only suggested what he already fears." Delany said coolly.

"You're doing a lot more than that, you-" Mulder was interrupted by Austin's voice.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mulder. You'll see though, that's it for the best. I don't want to, but it'll be so much worse if I don't. I'll make it quick."

"Austin, stop. You don't have to do this." Mulder said, coming up to the door.

"I do."

Mulder whirled on Delany, "Stop it, now!"

Delany smirked, "I'm not doing anything. The suggestion is already there."

"Suggest something else."

"I can't. The three of you can't leave."

"If he hurts her, we won't be the only ones to die in these cells. I'll kill you myself."

Delany didn't respond but they both heard the sudden scuffling in the next cell.

Scully resisted the instinct to call for Mulder's help. There was absolutely nothing he could do, but she saw the intent on Austin's face just before he lunged. The small space almost guaranteed that they would end up in a contest in weight, which left Scully at a disadvantage. She knew she could only stay away from him for so long and needed to end this quickly to avoid as much injury as possible to either of them. Knowing that Austin was not likely in control of himself, she didn't want to harm him.

He flew at her and she placed a well-aimed kick to his ribs and he staggered back. When she dealt him a right hook, he hung back, reassessing his attack. He circled and Scully countered.

“Austin, you’re not thinking for yourself. Delany has planted thoughts in your head.” She said as calmly as her voice could muster.

Mulder had Delany by the shirt and had hauled him to his feet, “Make him stop.” He turned with the prisoner and slammed him against the wall. Looking past him, on the floor beneath the bunk, Mulder saw what he had forgotten about (and now wondered if he had been ‘suggested’ into forgetting about): the walkie talkie that Delany had lifted off of Viste.

He threw Delany to the ground and marched in the direction of the walkie talkie, intent on calling for help. To his surprise, Delany tackled his legs and Mulder hit the concrete floor with a grunt.

The fighting in both cells had attracted the interest of the escapees again and they now stood at each door, shouting and jeering. Mulder grappled with Delany, who noticed his fellow inmates’ interest and he cried to them, “Help me! If he gets that walkie, we are all as good as billy club fodder!”

Mulder threw a forceful punch at Delany’s jaw and, with horror, saw that the other inmates were harassing the cell door enough for it to begin to shift. With the weight of the dozens of men, pushing on it, even wounding themselves to get inside, Mulder was again surprised by Delany’s power. Kicking at Delany, Mulder lunged at the walkie talkie but felt a sharp blow in his kidney. Once again, his side took a punch and Delany kept at it, obviously versed in how to immobilize someone stronger than himself.

This was knowledge Scully possessed also and she used it now, using Austin’s greater weight against him as he finally attacked again, thinking he had an opening. He wasn’t an FBI Agent for nothing, his training was obvious. He knew he had the advantage of weight and rushed at Scully like a football player. Unable to go near the cell door, she had very little room to maneuver and took the brunt of Austin’s charge, slamming her against the wall. She threw a punch that managed to force his body away from her. She slammed her heel into his knee and he dropped. Balling both hands together in a fist, she made to hit him in the back of the head but Austin pulled at her legs and they both went down in a heap.

Deciding that he couldn’t risk Delany as a wild card any longer, Mulder whirled on him, forgetting the walkie-talkie for now and focusing solely on Delany. Kicking Delany in the jaw, Mulder got to his feet, and, although it incited the prisoners outside the cell even more, knocked him cold with a blow to the side of the head. Almost immediately, the crowd quieted a little. He took the bedsheets and tied Delany as best he could. Catching his breath, he snatched up the walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

“We need immediate assistance. Send the riot guards down here now! We need help!” he pleaded into the device, trying his best not to listen to the caterwauling riot outside the cell, or, even worse, the struggle in the next cell. He knew the best thing he could do for Scully was to call for help. The prisoners reacted to his plea as well, talking nervously about the riot guards and resolving to guard the main gate to delay or stop them.

On the ground, Scully had a huge disadvantage and Austin used his weight to subdue her, pinning her arms at her sides. Now that he had her down, however, he couldn’t seem to decide how best to kill her quickly. It was obvious that Delany had not tapped into some deep cruelty in Austin, but simple fear that they would all die painful deaths. In truth, eh had no real desire to kill.

“Austin.” She began as he paused, “This is not hopeless. We are safe here until riot control comes in. Panicking is what gets people killed,” She quoted what she knew he probably heard in the Academy, hoping to draw on something more deeply engrained than Delany’s suggestion, “Now, let me go.”

Austin’s grip loosened ever so slightly and Scully fought the urge to pull away, not wanting to push Austin by making any sudden moves, “I know you don’t want to hurt me.”

She felt relieved when Austin shook his head, “Of course not, but if I don’t-”

“It won’t end up like that, Austin.” She tried to assure him before he went off on another panicked tangent.

“Austin!” It was Mulder’s voice, “I just called for help. I have the walkie-talkie, I just sent for help.”

Scully let out the breath she was holding in relief, but Austin was not moving. In fact his grip tightened and his eyes grew wild once again.

“Austin!” Mulder called, “Scully? What’s going on?”

Austin bowed his head, his teeth clenched as he moaned in distress. Scully used his closeness to her advantage and slammed her forehead into his nose, breaking it. Austin cried out in pain and both hands instantly went to his face. Scully scrambled out from beneath him and got to her feet, catching her breath.

“Scully?” Mulders voice had gotten more desperate.

“I’m OK.” She managed, “I’m OK.”

“What happened?”

Austin started to get to his feet and Scully’s blue eyes searched for her next course of action. Kicking the back of his knee, she went into arrest mode, pushing the half conscious Austin to the ground. She emptied the pillowcase on the top bunk and used it to tie his hands behind his back.

“Are they coming, Mulder?” Scully asked in between breaths.

“Agent Mulder?” It was the Warden’s voice through the walkie-talkie

“I’m here. Get us out of here, Warden.” Mulder said, his voice desperate.

“Where is Delany?” the Warden asked, his voice too calm for Mulder’s comfort.

“Here with me, in his cell.”

“What did he tell you?”

The question caught Mulder by surprise and his heart beat just a little faster at the implications, “Warden, we need help down here.”

“I can’t let you out until I know what he’s told you.”

Mulder thought quickly, “Warden, listen, Delany has made you believe things that aren’t true. But, you can’t wait any longer, we need help.”

There was silence on the other end for an unnerving amount of time, “So, he told you about that, did he? What else did he say?”

“Warden, there is no time!” Mulder had a sudden feeling of dread that the warden hadn’t been effected by Delany at all. There was no answer at the other end, “Warden? Warden!”


	11. Let's Make a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delany tries to convince Mulder to let him make a deal with the Warden.

“Mulder, what’s going on?” Scully enquired, her voice on edge.

“I-I’m not sure.” He said truthfully.

“He’s one of them.” It was Delany who answered, his voice thick as he was coming back into consciousness, “That man is not the warden, he’s a plant to make sure I’m the man they’re looking for.” He shifted, crawling from his previous portion to try and sit against the wall.

“What?” Mulder was incredulous.

“He knew you were coming to make a positive ID, Mulder, and had orders to take me out of here and back to the labs.”

“Labs?” Scully asked, beyond the cell.

“Laboratories where the government hold secret experiments on people. My guess is they’re looking to make human weapons for war, Agent Scully.” He sighed, “Wouldn’t a man who could control minds be a perfect weapon?”

“You said yourself that you just suggest things.” Mulder countered.

“Which is why I’m a test subject and not the finished product. Must still be valuable to them though,” Delany said, his voice sounding oddly calm, “If you know more than you should, it’s unlikely you will get out of here alive either way.”

“If all that’s true, you’re going back anyway. Then all of this was for nothing. You got us killed for nothing.” Mulder said, his blood heating in anger.

“I’m sorry.” Delany said and Mulder almost believed he meant it, “I didn’t want senseless death, I just want to live out the rest of my life as something more than a lab rat.”

“You expect me to believe that or feel sorry for you?” Mulder demanded, “You brutally murdered innocent people. That’s why you’re here.”

“I’ve paid for those crimes, believe me.”

“And what are we paying for?” Mulder shot back.

“You’re an unfortunate casualty of a much bigger conspiracy.” Delany said, coolly.

“You don’t want unnecessary suffering? So, you’re suddenly reformed? Death doesn’t sit as comfortable as it used to?” Mulder asked.

Delany sighed, “He can keep us down here as long as he wants.”

Scully heard the last part loud and clear and was about to respond when Austin seemed to come to. They made eye contact and the memory of what had happened seemed to come back to him. His eyes, she noted, were no longer wild or uncontrolled.

“Oh God,” He mumbled, “Agent Scully, I-I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was doing or why. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“It’s not your fault.” Scully assured him, though she made no move to untie him.

As Mulder listened, he couldn’t help but feeling sore at Austin. He knew this was irrational since the thoughts came from Delany, but an involuntary protective feeling over Scully won over reason.

No one spoke for a long moment, they all knew the questions that hung heavy in the air; what would become of them now? Scully’s thoughts were, as usual, focused on facts and resources. They could stay in the cells for some time without food. Perhaps that was the warden’s plan, to weaken the riot by starving them out. It did not bode well for them.

Mulder’s head was swimming with curiosity, confusion, and guilt. Delany was the product of some secret experiment, obviously important enough to make their lives forfeit. How far up did this go? Was Kersh, who had stressed the important of positively identifying Delany, involved? Then, Mulder thought of Scully and Austin, trapped in the cell next to him. They could all die here and had ended up like this because of Mulder’s lapse in control of his own thoughts. He had just stood there as Delany took him captive. Even worse, they could all die here and he’d be separated from Scully by a wall. He sat on the bed, staring at the walkie-talkie, mulling over what to say that might possibly convince the Warden to let them live.

Not for the first time, Mulder reached for his gun and cell phone. They had been stripped of weapons and any other belongings on the way in.

“Let me see the walkie, Mulder.” Delany said, “It’s over for me, but I might be able to save you.” Delany purposely voided using his ability to try and gain Mulder’s trust.

Mulder, who paused a moment to see if any unnatural feelings to heed to Delany came up, narrowed his hazel eyes, “Why are you suddenly interested in saving us?”

“Maybe if do some right, I will find mercy somewhere.” Delany answered.

“Mulder, you’re not giving him the walkie-talkie, are you?’ Scully asked.

“You don’t have any options, Mulder.” Delany pointed out.

Mulder tapped the device in his hand with his forefinger, considering, “What are you going to tell him?’ He asked Delany.

“That I’ll come quietly and none of you will remember who or what I am.” The reason they don’t just pile in here is because they’ll probably lose more than a few men when I turn them against one another. He’ll be pretty eager for me to come willingly. I’m sure you and your friends stuck down here wasn’t part of the plan either. You know too much, but they can’t very well off three FBI agents without an investigation. If I convince him that you’re not threat, then you have a chance of walking out of here. You have no other cards, Mulder. The Warden and I are holding all of them.”

No one in the cells spoke for hours. Mulder mulled over the decision in his head, unable to trust his own judgement with Delany but completely at a loss of what else to do. The prisoners on the outside were less subdued. Several fights broke out as the pressure built between inmates and the frustration of their situation became more obvious. They were still as good as prisoners, unable to go anywhere besides the cell block. There were more attempts to break down the gate and the two cell doors that held the FBI agents.

Scully had tended to Austin’s broken nose as well as she could, but still refused to untie him. He didn’t argue with her decision, voicing his guilt a few more times. Mulder sat on the floor of the cell, his knees drawn up and his elbow resting on his kneecaps. In his hands was the silent walkie-talkie and he stared at it thoughtfully. The battery wouldn’t last forever, he and to use it soon.

“Scully?” He said in a low voice.

“Yeah.” She answered after a moment.

“I’m going to let Delany try and bargain with the warden.” He knew if he was completely off his rocker that she’d talk him out of it somehow. He heard her sigh.

“I don’t trust him, Mulder.” She said, understandably, “But I trust you.” In the years they had been together, Mulder’s instincts had been proven right over and over again. Perhaps, it was time to trust in them as much as he did. It wasn’t as if their situation could get much worse in any case.

* * *

 

Callahan was on the phone, pacing in his office, “They’re in there with him.” He said heatedly, “Mulder knows too much, I can’t just allow them to leave. He knows there is more to it than identifying a murderer.”

“He can’t leave then. None of them can.” Said a male voice on the other end.

There was a pause, “How can I explain the deaths of three FBI agents?” Callahan demanded, but seemed to calm down as the voice on the other end grew louder.

“You have a prison riot on your hands, no? No doubt you can use that to your advantage.”

“Yes sir,” He said, lowly, “Of course we can blame the riot. But,t hey have locked themselves in cells. The prisoners can’t reach them.”

“Don’t be incompetent, just open the cell doors.” The man countered impatiently.

“Yes sir. It’ll be very messy though, a lot of red tape.”

“Not nearly as bad as the red tape if it was discovered what Delany is.”

Callahan sighed and hung up the phone just as his walkie-talkie went off, Delany’s voice on the other end.

“Warden, let’s make a deal.” Delany began.

Closing his eyes, the Warden made his way toward the cell block again.


	12. Flood Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callahan incites the riot again purposely to kill the three FBI agents who know too much.

“Agent Mulder.” Callahan’s voice sounded over the walkie-talkie and Mulder snatched it away from Delany, scrambling for the button.

“Yeah?”

“We’re coming in there to get you out. Stay away from the cell doors.”

Mulder still had questions, but dare not ask in case the Warden changed his mind. In fact, he he held his breath as if any sound might break the fragile situation that they were in and their sudden salvation. 

“Maybe he was just trying to scare us into silence.” Scully suggested after hearing the Warden’s message.

Delany chuckled, “Or he is leading you into a false sense of security. The project is worth far more than your lives.”

Mulder glanced at Delany, having the same doubts even though he did not voice them. He obeyed the Warden and put his back against the far wall prating that Scully was right and Delany was wrong. The prisoners were suddenly in an uproar and Mulder could smell noxious gas. The crowd of about forty inmates made their way to the end of the block in front of the only occupied cells on the block.

Austin had already been near the back wall and Scully joined him, still keeping a safe distance from him as the noise rose to a loud clamor and the inmates began to migrate toward them. Despite being safe behind bars and away from the door, the mob made her nervous. Long moments passed as the smell of gas was dissipating. The inmates were growing rowdy again. 

Suddenly, all the cell doors that had been closed flew pen again. Scully’s blue eyes grew wide and she rushed toward the door in an attempt to close it. Too far away, several prisoners scurried inside before she covered even half the distance. She was suddenly surrounded, but kept her fighting stance even as she backed against the wall once more. A muscular brute divided the crowd and everyone else backed away. He was a foot taller than Scully and she felt a wave of hopelessness as she looked up at him. He gave her a smirk. 

Mulder knew he’d never make it to the door in time to stop anyone from entering. He would not have closed it in any case, not unless he was sure Scully was safe in the next cell. The prisoners clamored inside, grabbing him and Delany. They untied Delany and dragged Mulder out onto the main hall of the block, punching and kicking him. Mulder caught glimpses between the bodied of the swarming inmates and saw that Austin and Scully’s cell had been invaded as well. Many who couldn’t fit inside were crowded around the cell door and he saw Austin dragged out in the same manner he had been, his hands still tied behind him.

Mulder struggled to get to his feet, but each time he was shoved back down. Austin too pulled at his binds and attempted to fight back. Adrenaline replaced panic and Mulder caught the next fist that went for his face. Finally, standing, he threw a punch at the man whose fist he still gripped and the inmate went down. He knew he couldn’t fight off all these men, but he would die trying. Two more opposed him at once and Mulder took a few knocks before being able to overpower one of them and heave him into the other. He didn’t wait around for them to untangle themselves and rushed closer to the cell that still held Scully. 

Fights were breaking out among prisoners as well, which Mulder could see as a blessing. Many were far too entranced with their own brawl to pay him much attention. As he got closer, the crowd got thicker. He pushed and shoved his way through, some too concerned with getting a good view to notice that he wasn’t one of them. Anyone who took notice, he grappled with.

A fist connected with one larger prisoner who had grabbed Mulder’s collar and Mulder turned to see who had helped him. It was Delany. With no time to wonder about this, Mulder kept forcing his way inside the cell. Delany was helping him, he noticed, and a path seemed to split just enough for him to get by. With some discomfort, Mulder realized that Delany was using his ability, and without it, Mulder would never have gotten this far inside the cell at all. 

Inside was a scene much like he expected and feared. A small space in the floor was cut out of the surrounding crowd and Scully was on her back putting up a fight against the prisoner who was trying to subdue her. Scully had little chance one the cell had been infiltrated. It wasn’t long before she was beneath the large prisoner. Her heart pounded and she felt light headed in panic. Her fist connected with the jaw of the prisoner who had apparently caused enough fear to the rest of the inmates for everyone to let him have the first dibs. His response was to backhand her across the face and her head snapped to one side. Clearly dazed, her struggles weakened considerably. 

Mulder threw himself into the fray, grabbing the man by his orange jumpsuit in an attempt to pull him off of his partner. Mulder suddenly felt as if they were in a wrestling ring, but the stakes were far higher than a few hundred dollars and his chances were almost nonexistent. Any betting man would have put their money on the inmate. They would not have been disappointed. The man rounded on Mulder with an angry growl. Mulder threw desperate punches, having a limited effect on the hardened prisoner, especially as the other prisoners stepped in now, throwing their own hits at the agent. Mulder felt his arms pulled back behind him and several hands grabbing at him. The last thing he saw before the world went black was the large fist aimed between his eyes.


	13. Deus Ex Machina

Mulder’s eyes opened. His body ached as if he had been in a cramped positon for a while. The world seemed fractured and out of focus, however as he heard voices echoing around him. His mind almost immediately set on Scully, but he couldn’t seem to move let alone get to his feet.

Legs clad in orange jumpsuits were rushing past him. The voices shifted from angry to fearful. He was able to focus on a pair of booted feet that stood in front of him. He felt himself being pulled up and supported. He was being carried away, he realized and tried to plant his feet.

“No, I can’t go…” he mumbled brokenly, “We can’t leave her.”

He caught snippets of things the man holding him was trying to say. Riot. Safe. Lucky. Hospital.

Again, he tried to explain why he couldn’t leave but his mind was so foggy that he couldn’t form the words properly. It was a concussion, he knew. His hazel eyes began to search desperately. It was obvious now that some savior had intervened, but had they been in time? How long had it been between the last inmate and now? Against his weak struggling he found himself on the gurney and in a white van. He lost consciousness once again.

* * *

 

The next time Mulder awoke, he was alert in a moment and sat up abruptly.

“Take it easy, Mulder.” It as Austin’s voice and finally the room came into focus for Mulder. Austin stood in a hospital room, his nose swollen, and Mulder lay in a bed.

“Where’s Scully?” Mulder pleaded, almost not wanting to hear the answer. Surely something had happened or she’d be here too.

“She’s getting checked out by a doctor,” Austin said, “You’re the one who suffered the most injuries, Mulder.” He assured him, “Miraculously, we all seemed to have come out alright.”

“What? How?” Mulder asked.

“Viste came back, Mulder. He was the one who ordered the riot guards onto the block. Callahan tried to stop him but he made the order anyway. Saved our asses.” Austin explained.

A dozen questions were begging to be asked, BUT Mulder still wasn’t satisfied on the most important one, “How badly was Agent Scully hurt?” he asked, trying not to allow his personal feelings to be revealed.

“We’ll know more after the doctor sees her.”

It was clear then that Austin wasn’t really sure what had become of Scully either. Mulder’s heart sunk. Austin seemed unable to continue looking at Mulder, “I feel like an idiot. I can’t believe, I never thought I’d attack another officer.” He finished, looking at the floor.

Mulder shook his head, “It wasn’t you, not really.”

“I’m not sure what to believe.” He admitted, “It feels like an excuse to absolve myself.”

“Trust me, Austin, it wasn’t you.” Mulder repeated, “Do you think you could help me up? I need to find out what happened to Scully.”

“You’re not going anywhere, Mr. Mulder, until I have a look at you.” It was a doctor who had come in and interrupted. He was handsome with blonde hair and an accent, “I’m Dr. Chase.” He said.

“I have to check on my partner.” Mulder argued.

“After I check you out, I promise.” Concussions are not child’s play.” Then he kicked Austin out, who promised to find out as much as he could.

An hour later and many irritating minutes for Dr. Chase who was riddled with requests from Mulder to see his partner, Muloder was finally getting dressed. He sighed as he glanced at the prescription pain killer that he was unlikely to use. Mulder was glad to be rid of the hospital gown and be in some respectable clothing that didn’t reveal his backside. As much as he wanted to see Scully, dread filled him. He picked up the bag they had stored his clothes in and was about to leave the room when the door opened. It was Scully.


	14. John Doe's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully chase after disappearing evidence before it's gone.

The two agents closed the distance between them quickly. Scully felt Mulder’s arm encircle her as she rested her head against his chest. Mulder pressed his lips to the crown of her head as he smoothed his hand down her hair. The two said nothing for a long moment before the embrace slackened. Mulder cupped Scully’s face in his large hands and noticed the bruise that colored her cheek. His brow furrowed, remembering as he brushed his thumb over the mark. She gave him an ‘I’m fine’ smile and he leaned in to kiss her. Her hand caressed his as she accepted his kiss.

She broke it off after a moment however, as Austin might walk in at any time, “I had been asking to see you.” She said, finally, “I was worried you had been hurt worse. It looked worse.”

“It didn’t feel so hot either,” He joked, “I was going crazy wondering what had happened.” His hazel eyes bore into her, “What did happen?”

“Nothing.” She assured him immediately, “Prison guards came onto the block almost as soon as you were knocked unconscious. Most of the inmates simply surrendered and I saw a guard pick you up and take you out of the cell. I was led out behind you and brought here.” She explained, filling in the blanks, “I don’t know why Callahan had the doors opened only to send in help.”

“It was Viste,” Mulder told her with significance, “And I’d like to talk to him, find out why he came back. I want to know what happened to Delany as well.”

Austin opened the door and Mulder and Scully checked themselves to make sure they didn’t appear too close, “We can get out of here now, I was told.” He announced, “I’ll be glad to get home.”

Mulder nodded, “I’m not going back to Washington yet. This case is far from closed.”

Austin seemed appalled, “Agent Mulder, we almost died.”

“I want to know what we almost died for.” Mulder argued.

“Mulder, Callahan’s been arrested and Delany is dead. The case is closed.”

“He’s dead?’ It was Scully who spoke before Mulder could express his own surprise, “Where is his body?’

“I didn’t ask.” Austin replied incredulous.

“I say we find out.” Mulder suggested, making for the door.

“Mulder, you’re suffering from a concussion, it’s not advisable that you go anywhere,” Scully told him, already suspecting that he would not listen.

“Scully, if there is evidence of what happened, then we have to find it now before it disappears.”

Scully shifted her weight and sighed, “You’re not driving.” She concluded.

* * *

 

_11:39pm_

  
“Three people died in the riot, Mulder.” Scully said, reading the police report, “All three were inmates, including ‘John Doe’.” She gave him a knowing look and he nodded, “The bodies have been taken to the county morgue.”

“Is there an address there?’ Mulder asked.

A half hour later, Scully pulled Austin’s rental car into the morgue parking lot. She and Mulder wasted no time in getting into the morgue. Flashing badges and medical credentials, they gained access and both knew that if they found Delay’s body that any evidence would not be around for long.

“This seem strange, Mulder.” Scully said, as they made their way down the hall after being given directions, “If he died at the prison, that’s going on three hours ago. If Delany is some government experiment, I’d think they might dispose of him immediately.”

“Maybe they couldn’t, especially with Callahan’s arrest.”

Scully gave him a doubtful look and he gave a short ironic laugh at her doubts and his hopes. The morgue cold storage was familiar to Scully especially and she began reading labels, “Doe, john.” She read aloud and pulled open the drawer. Unzipping the black bag to reveal the dead body, both Mulder and Scully stepped back, stunned.

The body did not belong to Delany.

After they checked the other two bodies to conclude that Delany was not among them, Mulder gave his partner a significant look, “Which means Delany could still be alive.”

“If he is alive, there is no way of finding him.” Scully answered with a sigh, the evidence slipping away again.

“Callahan was arrested, right?” Mulder asked and Scully nodded, “Well, let’s get to him before he disappears too.”


	15. Callahan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully question Callahan

Callahan stared at the table top in the interview room of the police station. Mulder paced in front of him while Scully hung back in the corner, "You meant for us to die on that cell block." Mulder accused.

"I was just doing my job." Callahan answered, never looking at Mulder, "My job is to keep people safe. A riot is a dangerous thing, Agent Mulder. Sending my people onto that block may very well have resulted in more deaths than just yours."

Mulder scoffed, "And the cell doors just magically opened all on their own?" His anger, Scully noticed, seemed to make him dizzy and he stopped pacing.

Callahan refused to answer, but finally looked at Mulder, "You're looking for the truth in the wrong place, Agent. I'm a delivery boy." His last words were barely audible and Mulder knew that the audio camera would never have picked it up.

"A delivery boy for whom?" Mulder asked pointedly, his hands flat on the tabletop. Scully noted that he was leaning heavily on the surface. Her blue eyes narrowed.

"Not even I know that. But, rest assured, I'll be dead in less than twenty four hours." He admitted, "If you can protect me, I can tell you more."

Mulder looked at Scully and she gave him her classic skeptical blue eyed glance, "Do you know where Delany is?" Mulder asked after a moment and Scully thought she may have heard s light slur in his voice.

"Can you protect me?"

Scully touched Mulder's arm and motioned for the door. He followed her outside, out of earshot of Callahan. "We can't offer him FBI protection until we report to Kersh," Scully pointed out, "But if he has information about where Delany is or what is happening here, then we should get the jurisdiction and transport him for further questioning."

"I think if we leave him here, he'll be dead or gone by morning." Mulder pointed out.

"What do you suggest?"

"That we transport him immediately."

"Mulder, you’re suffering from a concussion," Scully began, imploringly, "Even without a concussion, we're going on a twenty hour day. You need to rest."

"I can go three days-"

"You have suffered head trauma, Mulder. You're asking for complications if you keep going."

"Well, we can't leave him here." Mulder concluded, stubbornly.

Scully mulled this over, "Look, I'll call the Connecticut Field office for relief and put Callahan under FBI jurisdiction. I'll stay here until someone from the Connecticut comes and I'll explain that Callahan has to be under constant watch. We'll get a police vehicle and drive him back to D.C. in the morning." Her blue eyes bore into him, "We are not going to transport him tonight. We don't have the authority or the resources and you need to rest." She looked at her watch, "It's nearly two already and if I get a few hours of sleep out of you, I will only be somewhat satisfied."

Mulder considered her words, biting the inside of his mouth. He knew she was right; they had absolutely no authorization to take Callahan anywhere as he was a state prisoner. It didn't help his case that he was feeling nauseous and light headed either. He had already guessed that she must have keenly observed his symptoms and sighed, "I'm just not getting my way with this, am I?" He asked, half disappointed, half amused.

Scully crossed her arms and set her jaw and Mulder sighed, "Fine. But, I deserve some compensation for being so agreeable." Scully's auburn eyebrow rose reproachfully, but Mulder went on, "And for having to sleep alone." Scully stayed silent, but he could see amusement dancing in her blue eyes. Mulder finally gave in and smiled, kissing her on the cheek and walking down the hall toward the exit.

He turned quickly, walking backwards, "I need the keys."

"You need a taxi." Scully retorted, before pulling out her phone and dialing information to get her to a cab company. Mulder smirked and continued walking. When she hung up, she called the Connecticut FBI field office.

* * *

 

It was nearly five in the morning when Scully was relieved by two of Connecticut’s field agents. She left them with instructions not to allow anyone else near Callahan’s cell and no one was to transport him out without her specific permission. There was one more loose end yet and that was Viste. As much as she abhorred the idea of entering the Correctional Facility again, it was important that they understand exactly what made Viste return and disobey the Warden’s orders to send riot guards onto the block. She debated on whether or not to go without Mulder in order to allow him some rest, but it was likely that as soon as the sun was up, he’d be up and about and rather upset that she decided to ditch him. Just as she got into the car to drive back to the hotel, her phone rang. She scoffed a laugh to see Mulder’s name and that the time was just after six in the morning. Dim morning was beginning to compete with the street lights, “Mulder?”

“Scully, you weren’t in your room.” His voice was groggy.

“I was just headed to the hotel now. Lie back down until I get there.” Her tone was not to be argued with.

“Yes, ma’am.” Mulder said and she could tell he was smiling.

Scully quietly opened the door of her separate hotel room. If Mulder was asleep, she would not disturb him. Changing, she waited until the last possible moment to wake Mulder. Gently opening the door, she went to his bed where he was snoring softly. She sat on the bed and smoothed back his hair all the while checking for signs of distress. His breathing was even and he seemed to be resting easily. As much as she wanted him to sleep more, he'd never forgive her for allowing it.

"Mulder." She smiled when she saw hazel, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got my head in a vice." He groaned, sitting up, "But, thankful despite that." His hand reached out and brushed her cheek. She smiled, trying to ignore his shirtless torso never having remembered it being so difficult to overlook before.

“Thankful you still have a head to complain about.” Scully said, handing him two pills and a cup of water.

“No,” Mulder said, tossing back the pills and setting the drained cup down on the nightstand, “Thankful that nothing worse happened.” His hand slid beneath her hair and he pulled her closer, their foreheads together.

Scully swallowed uncomfortably at Mulder’s candidly stated affection, unsure of how to return it. Science and medical terms had made her technical, but this stirring in her heart was difficult to express. So far, little had been said of the emotions between them. It was hardly needed. They had been together long enough to have a very clear idea of what one meant to the other and speechless communication was now second nature, so for a few minutes, they just spent in silence, their fingers entwined, revealing in closeness. Scully tenderly kissed his forehead before she broke the moment.

“Everything is ready for the transportation of Callahan.”

“I have one thing I want to do before we go, though,” Mulder said, getting back to business.

“I know, I already arranged it.”

Mulder leaned back, confused, “Arranged it?”

“To talk to Viste.” Scully answered, a little self-satisfied that this was one of the rare times that she was ahead of Mulder.


	16. Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully question Viste before planning to Transfer Callahan.

“The truth is, I’m not sure why I came back.” Viste confessed, one shoulder shrugging helplessly.  They were in a meeting room outside of the cell blocks.

 Mulder’s hazel eyes narrowed.  His psychological brain went right to work on Viste’s posture and facial cues.  The half shrug hinted at a lack of commitment to his own statement.  Mulder concluded that there was more to this story than was being told but afraid that if he got it out of Viste that the prison guard might be in danger.

 Scully had no such qualms, “Viste, it’s clear that you’re not divulging everything that you know.  A crime has been committed, three people are dead, and we suspect a conspiracy deeper than a feeling to return to the prison.  You could be subpoenaed to give a statement under oath.  Would your story change?”

 Viste became extremely uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and Scully paused, “You’re afraid.” She observed, “But we can offer you protection in exchange for what you know.”

 “You didn’t seem so capable of protecting yourselves yesterday, let alone someone else.  I’m afraid that’s my story and no subpoena will change it.” Viste answered, still for the first time since the interview began.

 “We still have Callahan.” Mulder offered in response to Scully’s obviously annoyed state as they left the prison. 

 Scully seemed to take in that he was attempting to ease the tension and she decided not to take out her frustration on him, “Yeah, and I say we get him back to Washington as soon as possible.  I have everything arranged.  We’ll ride in the car with Callahan and another pair of field agents will drive behind us.” She let out a large breath as they approached the car, “Why do I get the feeling that this isn’t over?” 

“I know.  Why would they let Callahan get away so easily when they have covered all other bases so well?” Mulder agreed, echoing her thought.

“Yeah.” Scully said, mystified that he could so uncannily pick out her exact thoughts.

“I say we just keep on our toes.” He got into the car and Scully followed.

“They didn’t hesitate to try and get rid of us once,” Scully began, starting the car. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t tell Kersh where we are and take an unconventional route.” Mulder suggested, thinking fast.

“If we’re going to be that paranoid, Mulder, we should assume that he already knows exactly where we are even if we think we’re off the map.”

Mulder considered his cell phone, their rental car, even Callahan could be used as a tracking device and nodded.  He bit the inside of his mouth, realizing for the first time that they were still in very real danger.  As much as he wanted to get to the bottom of this and even find Delany, he wasn’t willing to risk Scully and his lives doing so.

“But, we didn’t join the FBI to stay safe.” Scully pointed out before Mulder could speak again, almost as if she were reading his thoughts, “We can’t let them control us through fear, or else we have lost more than Callahan’s testimony.”

As she drove off, Mulder considered.  They both knew there were risks, but what choice did they have?  A crime had been committed, there were some serious implications, and an untold story of those who should see justice.  This was what was right. 

* * *

 

As Callahan was loaded into the car, Mulder briefed the other two agents.  He wouldn’t admit it, but he was nervous.  Still not completely up to par, Mulder felt less than able to tackle whatever might come their way.  His head hurt and his stomach churned; symptoms that he carefully concealed from Scully.  He couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful that she had insisted upon driving.  The horizon seemed to sway and he knew it was best even as he jested that she needn’t be the ‘big macho man’ and drive.

As they drive away, Mulder couldn’t shake the bad feeling that had been growing stronger since he woke up this morning.


	17. Far Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully attempt to transfer Callahan into protective custody so he will give evidence of his involvement in Delany's cover up.

Scully had once again insisted that Mulder not drive and spend as little time as possible on his feet. Despite feeling a little better, Mulder still had bouts of wooziness to indicate that his concision was still effecting him. His head was spinning now and closing his eyes was a relief. Not that he’d ever admit this to Scully, but he appreciated the fact that she seemed to already know that his condition was not yet normal without him having to admit it. This macho guy pride annoyed even him, but he could hardly help it.

Scully wasn’t fooled by Mulder’s act, she knew very well that he was feeling badly albeit, not as badly as the previous day. Still, she was perfectly content driving the few hours it would take for them to reach their destination if it meant that Mulder could rest so she allowed him his pride and did not call him out. She glanced at him in the passenger’s seat as he reclined with his eyes closed against the sun. Her eyes blinked up to the rearview mirror where Callahan also seemed to be snoozing with his arms crossed. Behind him, she saw the other pair of agents keeping up with her pace. Sighing, she set her attention back on the road.

As the edge of the nervousness began to wear off as they entered the second hour of their drive, Mulder began to wonder if his bad feeling was unwarranted. Then, he checked himself; It wasn’t over until the fat lady sang and he wasn’t about to let his guard down or trust in luck. Luck never seemed to be on their side.

Out of the corner of his mostly closed eye he looked over at Scully and tilted a corner of his mouth up in a sleepy smile. He was wide awake however when he heard a loud metallic crunching noise just before Scully applied the brakes, making the car’s tires squeal in protest. Sitting up, wide eyed he watched the road spin as Scully pulled the wheel sharply to the right. Looking around frantically, Mulder sought out the cause of Scully’s erratic driving and the calamitous sound and caught sight of it as they spun. In the road, blocking the way they had been going was a large accident including a semi and several cars. The semi had turned sharply, skidding sideways, causing the three cars nearest to it to hit the back end head on.

“What happened?” Mulder asked.

“A truck just came out of nowhere in front of the semi.” Scully said, breathlessly.

Mulder pulled out his phone and called 911. Describing the accident and location as Scully put the car in park and began exiting the vehicle, Mulder stared at the carnage with wide eyed horror. Scully approached the scene with caution as another car sidled up beside Mulder and a man with blonde hair in a black suit got out of the passenger seat. By the time Mulder saw that he had a gun it was pointed at him. The man got in and said simply, “Throw your weapon out the window, Agent Mulder.”

After a moment of hesitation, the man cocked the gun and Mulder complied, tossing his handgun out the passenger window.

Scully glanced back just as the black clad man jumped into the car with Mulder. When she saw the gun get tossed out the window, she was running, “Mulder!” Her gun was in her hand at a moment’s notice, but the car wheeled around and began to speed off. The other agent’s car was under assault as well as bullets from a mysterious car poured inside. Horrified, she aimed and fired, hitting the window and causing the car to speed off. Whoever was in the car returned fire and Scully felt hot pain rip into her arm, something knocking her off her feet. The two vehicles, one containing Mulder and Callahan flew down the road, leaving her far behind.


	18. Smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully find that they have been ambushed.

As the car whirled around, Mulder heard Scully’s voice.  He turned toward the rear window and saw her draw her gun and rush toward the car.  He turned his eyes sharply toward the mysterious man with the gun watching closely to see if he might turn the gun on Scully and ready to act if he did. 

Instead, Mulder’s attention was drawn to gunshots from the other side of him.  He directed his eyes again and saw, with horror, shots being fired into the car of the two other FBI agents, “They don’t know anything.” Mulder protested, making to get out of the car.

“Don’t move, Agent Mulder.”

Another gunshot, Mulder knew it was from Scully, rang out and hit the rear window of the shooter’s car and they drove off, returning some ill aimed fire to give Scully second thoughts.  Mulder followed the line of fire and watched Scully aim again before a truck came at her from behind.

“Scully!” Mulder called out and pulled up the door lock.  He had to have the gun shoved into his face before he let go of the door handle.  They were speeding off now and Mulder knew he couldn’t jump ship at sixty miles an hour.  He winced as Scully was struck by the truck.  He guessed that the truck may have been going twenty or thirty miles an hour and hopefully wouldn’t injure her too badly.  The last thing he saw as they raced out of sight was Scully rolling away from the truck and then lying still.

* * *

 

Scully woke up to the sound of sirens.  It was clear she hadn’t been out for more than a few moments and she struggled to her feet with a groan.  Initially thinking she had been shot, she realized that she had actually been hit from behind.  Amazingly, her gun was still grasped tightly in her hand.  A fire truck came into view and the howling of sirens grew louder.  Dazed, Scully stumbled toward the car containing the other two agents.  Her left hand reached up behind her head and came back bloody and her body felt sore all over.  Police cars showed up right behind the fire truck with an ambulance trailing.  Pensively, Scully looked into the window of the agent’s car and found what she had been afraid of.  Both agents had been shot and her eyes closed against the reality for a moment before moving forward to see if either agent was still alive.  Before she could reach the car door however, she heard the familiar command.

“Freeze!” A policeman had seen her gun and was certainly close enough to see the carnage inside the vehicle.

“I’m a doctor.” Scully said, turning her hands outward to show that she was no threat, “I’m also a federal agent.”

“I said freeze.” The policeman ordered again, “Drop your weapon.”

Scully knew better than to argue further and her eyes stayed trained on the gun pointed at her.  Slowly, she placed her gun on the ground, “Let me show you my I.D.  These men need immediate medical attention and my partner needs help.”  Her skin was tingling with anxiety and frustration.  If either of the two agents were alive, they could die if not treated and Mulder became further away and impossible to find with every moment that passed while this officer wanted to play arrest.  There was no time to explain and she had to be quick. 

The officer ignored her, but at least the EMT’s approached the car and checked on the two wounded agents. Scully was promptly forced to the ground and handcuffed as the men in the fire truck began to inspect the semi collision.

“Look, check my I.D.” Scully insist, “Call whoever you need to, but I need to help my partner.” She didn’t bother explaining as he hauled her to her feet.  Finally, the officer searched her and produced her badge.

“What happened here, Agent Scully?” He asked suspiciously, as he read her name out loud.  It was clear he still believed she might be responsible for the shooting as he didn’t uncuff her. 

“My partner and I were transporting a prisoner with two other agents and we were intercepted.  My partner and our prisoner were taken and the longer you drill me with questions the further away they get.  I need your help, not your suspicion.  Look at my gun, only one shot has been fired.”

The officer, whom she read his name to be Huston, took her advice and examined her weapon.  BY this time, three other officers surrounded her.  When Huston found the truth about her pistol, he nodded, “Apologies, Agent Scully, I was nullifying any potential threats.”

“I understand.” Scully said as patiently as she could muster, which wasn’t very.  She motioned for him to uncuff her and he still hesitated before doing so, “I need helicopter units and vehicles on the ground to locate a green Honda CSV, a white Chevy truck, and a black Ford last seen going south along the highway.” She commanded, pulling her wrists free of the cuffs as he unlocked them. 

An EMT approached them, looking at Scully with concerned eyes, “Ma’am, we should get you to the hospital.”

Scully entire body was shaking and she knew she was bleeding, but she couldn’t lie in a hospital bed when Mulder was a situation that only she really understood, “No, I’m fine.”

The EMT looked doubtful, “Let me at least look at you.”

Scully nodded just as her phone rang.  Pulling the phone out of her pocket, a little surprised that it still worked, she found a crack in the screen.  She could still read the name clearly enough though; Assistant Director Kersh.

Sighing, she pushed the talk button, “Scully.”

“Agent Scully, I have some very disturbing reports about you and Agent Mulder’s activities in Connecticut.”

“Sir?” The EMT began inspecting her for serious injury and she adjusted, allowing him access.

“The Northern Correctional Institute’s Warden was arrested?”

“Yes sir, but-” She was cut off.

“And you put him into FBI custody and are transporting him to Washington?”

“He is a suspect, sir.” She said, firmly, “There is much more to this situation than we thought.”

“You and agent Mulder were sent there to identify Conrad Delany, not to uncover Mulder’s conspiracy theories.”

Scully checked her temper, “Sir, Agent Mulder has been taken hostage along with our suspect and I simply do not have time to explain at the moment.”  Against all instinct that told her not to show a superior disrespect, Scully hung up, her heart jumping as she pushed the button.

The officer in front of her had just hung up his own phone, “We’ve dispatched every unit available and the copters are on the way.”

“Good.  Where is your vehicle?”

* * *

 

“What is this, who the hell are you?” Mulder demanded.

“Agent Mulder, if you’re not more cooperative and quiet, shooting you is not out of the question.”

“You’re going to kill me anyway, aren’t you?” Mulder spat.

“I have no orders to kill you.  But, I didn’t have orders to take you either, that was an unfortunate consequence.”

Mulder recalled Delany saying something similar, that he was an unfortunate casualty in a bigger conspiracy.  It was unlikely they could afford to let him live especially now that he was mistakenly with what he guessed was Callahan’s rescue party.  He had a little time though, they still had to get away.  He glanced behind him again, his eyebrows drawing together as he hoped that Scully was alright.  Callahan caught his eye and he found the former prisoner smiling.


	19. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully attempts to rescue her partner.

Scully heard the helicopters overhead as she rode with Huston at eighty miles per hour south back the way she had driven only a half hour ago. The deputy was taking her seriously now and had suddenly become her best chance of finding Mulder.

“A Green Honda and Black Chevy were spotted heading South driving close together. The white truck is a few car lengths behind.”

“Tell them not to lose those vehicles. Clear the highway as quickly as you can.” She told him and he repeated the order to all units. The road became clearer as they sped onward. Radio stations gave warning to stay off that particular highway and police vehicles began blocking highway ramps.

“Deputy Huston, we see you approaching the vehicles.”

Just as the copter report came in over the radio, Scully spotted the white truck. It veered off suddenly, and she wondered if clearing the road had been a good idea. It obviously put fewer people in danger but it also alerted their target of the pursuit. Huston made to follow, and Scully said, “No, Agent Mulder is in the green Honda, we need to follow that one.”

He nodded and straightened the patrol car. Picking up the radio, he dispatched two units to follow the truck. The bulky looking patrol car proved to be surprisingly fast and they were in plain view of the two cars in only a few more moments.

Scully’s hands grasped the dashboard as they neared a little too close for her comfort. The deputy glanced at her before putting on his siren. It was clear after a few minutes of this that the vehicles had no plans on pulling over.

“We’re going to try and get a few units ahead of them.” He explained over the roaring engine.

* * *

 

Mulder heard the helicopter as did his captor. They both looked toward the sky and shared the same thought even if they didn’t have the same reaction. Mulder felt some hope and he saw that the man wearing black looked worried. The driver of the truck seemed to panic and deviated toward the exit. Mulder twisted his body around and saw two cars following. Searching more, he found a dark Caprice catching up to them. He could see, as they got closer, in the passenger seat, was Scully. Optimism for his own situation mixed with dread as he remembered the sight of his partner being hit by the truck.

It seemed as if several more police vehicles appeared out of nowhere and the black car driving near them didn’t hesitate. He rammed one marked vehicle which spun out of control and hit the median. The driver of the Honda opened his window and shot haphazardly toward another marked car, hitting the window and forcing it to slow down behind them.

More shots sounded and Mulder realized that the black car was firing as well, pushing the small force back behind them out of easy range.

* * *

 

Scully dipped her head low as the shots began to ring out. The Deputy was the only car that seemed to refuse to back down, however. Realizing that he meant business, she unholstered her own weapon and he nodded, “Try to aim for the tires.”

Unwilling to put Mulder in danger, Scully aimed at the black vehicle and had to shoot three times before she actually hit it, having to fight the high speeds, blistering winds, and weaving cars. Instantly, it veered off, the speed making it spin out of control. By the time it slowed enough to steer correctly, it was surrounded by police vehicles. Suddenly, Scully wished that were the Honda.

Huston flattened the pedal to the floor when he realized that the driver of the Honda was now simply focused on getting away rather than shooting at them. He maneuvered the car on the right, but was cut off, forcing the Deputy to approach from the left, directly in the blind spot of the other vehicle. Scully realized what he was attempting; if hit just right, the other car would spin out of control.

* * *

 

The man in black turned to see the Deputy’s car closing in on the left. His gun still grasped tightly in his hand, he floored the brakes and turned the wheel sharply toward them. The pursuing car was sideswiped and broke wide, almost losing control. Mulder’s heart jumped as he watched Scully’s face as the driver struggled to keep the car from going off the road, praying that it wouldn’t crash. It came back again and he turned back to the driver of the car that had him trapped as they gained speed. He was going to clash with the pursuing car once again. Just as he wheeled the car sharply to the left, Mulder saw instantly that they would be thrust into the ditch and possibly flipped. He grabbed at the steering wheel, fighting the strength of the other man and holding fast to the hand with a gun and pulled right. Mulder wrestled control away, pulling hard on the wheel. Suddenly it gave and the Honda cut a hard right. The side tires caught on the road, unable to stop and the car was titled on its side. Still flying down the road, it sparked and turned completely upside-down until it finally stopped in the middle of the highway.

Mulder’s hazel eyes opened and he could tell that he never actually lost consciousness turning the crash. The driver was also stirring but both men were in no condition to continue their fight. Mulder’s legs seemed to be pinned and glass littered the rest of his body. There was blood too, but it seemed to be coming from both of them. His head pounded as he attempted to focus and move.

He saw the gun come up through foggy vision. It was aimed behind him and he realized it was aimed at Callahan.

“No!” Mulder tried to move but the gun went off and blood splattered proved that it had hit its target.

The gunman faced Mulder now and Mulder knew what was next. Neither of them could live and this man was here to make sure there were no witnesses. His arm was shaking and Mulder could see that his head was bleeding. Before he could reach up and knock the gun away, it aimed right at Mulder’s head and the man pulled the trigger.


	20. Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kersh questions the validity of Mulder and Scully's report.

As the police cruiser skidded to a halt, Scully watched in wide-eyed horror to see the Honda flip on its side and then completely over. As they had come up to ram the fleeing car again, Mulder had grabbed the wheel, she guessed he was intending to end the chase and keep the cars from crashing into one another. Deep in her gut, she felt that he did what he did to protect her.

Immediately she threw the car door open when it came to a stop. She could hear Huston running behind her but she didn’t slow down. Much to both of their surprise, a gunshot went off inside the car and Scully ran even faster, even as her head pounded and her body ached.

Mulder felt himself shaking and winced as the trigger was pulled. A blessed click sounded instead of a gunshot and he let out the breath he was holding. In the chase and excitement, he had hardly been counting shots and expected very much for his life to end in that moment. His would be killer seemed just as surprised before he succumbed to blood loss and unconsciousness.

“Mulder.” It was Scully’s voice and he tried to speak, but it only came out a croak, “Mulder.” Her voice came more worried. Finally, he saw her beyond the man in black through the shattered driver’s window. Her blue eyes looked relieved for an instant before filling with worry again as she assessed his situation, “Hold on, Mulder.”

An hour later, Mulder was pulled out of the wreckage and, amazingly, walked on his own to the ambulance that had been dispatched. Scully was looking for anything the EMT’s may have missed as he was sitting on the back of the ambulance truck.  
“I think the crash may have reversed the concussion,” Mulder joked, rubbing his forehead against the massive headache he was feeling.  
The man in black was pronounced dead on the scene as was Callahan. Mulder’s joke was to negate the frustration he was feeling, “Looks like Viste was right, we couldn’t protect Callahan, we probably couldn’t protect him either.”

* * *

 

Two Days Later  
Washington DC

  
Mulder and Scully sat in Kersh’s office, the three FBI personnel silent for a long moment as Kersh stared the two agents down, “This was handled very sloppily.” Kersh stated, “Agent Mulder, your irresponsible actions have cost lives. You were sent to do a simple task and you turn it into a circus.”

Mulder hated feeling like the only kid who had been caught vandalizing and therefore was the only to take the blame and responsibility of clean up. His bruised face turned toward his superior, “Agent Austin, Agent Scully and I were sent in to identify Conrad Delany, yes, but I’m sure you’ve read the report that we were held hostage on the prison block. That was hardly in our control. It had already been confirmed that Callahan was part of a larger conspiracy and we were bringing him to uncover a much more than simply identifying a murderer. How exactly is that irresponsible, sir? I’d think that when agents unearth foul play and corruption and make an arrest, they are commended.”

“I’m talking about this ridiculous claim that Delany is some sort of mind controller and is still alive when I clearly hold his death certificate in my hand.” Kersh snapped.

“The man Agent Mulder identified as Delany was not among the men who were killed in the riot, sir.” Scully defended.

“That’s another thing I can hardly believe, Agent Scully. Agent Mulder pegs the wrong man. He is given a simple task which he assures me that he can accomplish.” Kersh paused, now turning on Scully, “Your conduct was no better. You disregard my orders and refused to inform me of this case Agent Mulder had invented. I honestly expect you to be the one to rein Agent Mulder in, I had hoped to be able to rely on you. Instead, you participated in this wild goose chase.”

Mulder stood, now outraged, “The man I ID’ed was Conrad Delany. I know it was and this cover up seems to reach much higher than even I realized. Either you refuse to see the forces trying to keep this quiet or you are one of those forces. I know that Delany is still alive and they’ll kill anyone who can prove it so they can keep their experiment a secret. I know the truth; I didn’t dream these things up.” Mulder motioned to the folder on Kersh’s desk, “That is my official report as to what happened and I stand by that truth. Do with it what you will.” He walked to the door, opened it and turned back, waiting for Scully.

Scully, in no mood to stay and speak with Kersh, no matter how angry he might be at their leaving without his dismissal, followed and walked out before Mulder.

As they marched down the hall, slowing the further they got from Kersh’s door and the closer they got t their basement office, Mulder looked down at Scully, “Obviously, we’re both traumatized by the ordeal we’ve been through,” he feigned, “We should take the rest of the day off.”

Scully gave him a sidelong glance, feeling a camaraderie between them as they had stood up to Kersh and now planned on playing hooky, even if it would only be for two hours., “I’m pretty sure you’ve never willingly taken time off, Mulder.”

Mulder shrugged, “Being blamed for the crimes we uncovered can make a man change.” And he never had a reason until now, he thought to himself, imagining a long evening together. Remembering his previous guilt over their newfound romance, he knew now better than ever that Scully could do better than he. An image of her fighting off the behemoth inmate hit his brain hard. He was basically the single most negative impact on her life. Losing so much on top of getting almost nowhere with his mission caused so much heartache and just wasn’t worth it anymore. He thought of her abduction, cancer, and exposure to the alien virus and was once again reminded of how easily her life could be snatched away because of him.

He was a megalomaniac workaholic with an obsession with getting himself ostracized from the rest of humanity while chasing an invisible enemy and taking everyone around him down too, “It’s nearly time to go anyway.” He pointed out, “You should go home and get some rest.”

Scully slipped into her stone faced, walls up position that hid all emotions. His tone had made it clear that she would be resting alone, going home alone. She gave him a forced smile, “You do the same.” It was filler, she didn’t know what else to say to his dismissive words.

“Yeah, I will.” He watched her turn and walk away. Their sudden agreement, lack of emotion, and departure made Mulder’s heart ache. It was obvious that he had just rejected her and his stomach turned and his head screamed.

* * *

 

A cell door opened and a shaft of light was shone on a man in an orange jumpsuit, lying on a cement floor. He was pulled to his feet and taken down a hall into a white room where several men waited. Seated and strapped, wrists and ankles into a medical bed, the man winced into the bright light as he was elevated to face his captors. Looking from one face to another, he began to shiver uncontrollably. Conrad Delany had been in this room before, seen these men, and knew what was to follow. His teeth clenched and his arms tensed against the straps that held him. He knew his worst fears had come to pass and he was in Hell.


	21. Epilogue

Scully read the three hundred and thirty fourth page of the novel that was in her hands several times now. The words didn’t stick, her mind kept wandering. Something had changed between them and, for some reason, he wasn’t ready to say what it was. Sighing, she was just about to give up on ever getting to page three hundred and thirty five and place the book on the coffee table when there was a knock at her door. Her chest flared in warmth at the thought that it was Mulder, but quickly cooled when she remembered the danger they had faced not five hours ago.

“Who is it?” Scully asked to hear Mulder’s voice respond.

She opened the door and Mulder was shoved inside and to the ground followed by a man wearing black holding a gun. Scully backed up quickly, her wide blue eyes searching for her gun when the man simply pointed and shot right at her. The shot rang loud in her ears and she felt the bullet rip through her flesh.

Startled, Scully’s body jolted awake. The loud boom that had come from the gun still seemed to echo and she took a breath to slow her pounding heart. That was when she realized that the noise that actually woke her was a knocking at the door, which sounded once again, waking her even further out the troubled sleep.

Now, she pulled her gun out of its holster before going to the door and looking through the peep hole. Mulder stood in the hall alone. Her eyes narrowed the scenario just a little too close to her dream. She opened the door, looking down the hall both ways, “What is it, Mulder?”

“Can I come in?” He asked, completely unaware of her fears but eyeing the gun in her hand, “I would call you overly cautious but we both know that’s not true.”

She moved to allow him in, taking one last look in the hall before closing and locking her apartment door, “What’s up, Mulder?” she asked, curiously, putting her gun back in its holster as they moved inside her apartment.

“I didn’t. I thought that…I wanted you to.” He stopped rephrasing and turned to face her, “I think you deserve better.”

The confession set her aback and she was speechless for a moment, “Mulder, I-”

He cut her off, “I’ve been thinking and the dangers you face at my side are not worth it. You have already lost so much because of me and I take anything more from you.”

“You’re placing blame in the wrong hands, Mulder.” Scully said after a long moment of silence, “This is not just your fight anymore. What we do together is important, needed, even if only a few see that. I’m not your ward, I’m your partner. I joined the FBI knowing that it wasn’t a safe job. I haven’t quit yet because I see the lies and misleadings and I know we scare those men who conspire against their own people. If I walk away, I walk away knowing that wrong is being done right under my nose and I’m not lifting a finger to make it right.”

Mulder swallowed and stood stone still in the silence that hung between them now.

“Evil has been done and is still being done and I couldn’t live with myself if I turned a bind eye,” Scully continued, “This isn’t just your mission anymore.”

“I’ve trapped you then.” Mulder said simply.

“No. You have opened my eyes to what no one else wants to see.” She closed the distance between them, “To the truth.”

In a moment, Mulder saw it clearer. Scully was not a prisoner in his quest but a willing warrior and the truths he sought were her quest too. By now, she knew the potential sacrifices and refused to quit anyway. She wanted to keep the facts straight, to make sure they were going down the right path, and to keep them credible. They both stepped forward and Mulder put his arms around her, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. Scully’s small frame was wrapped in Mulder’s arms and they stood there for a long moment, an even deeper understanding reached between them.

“You should go home and get some rest.” Scully said, breaking their embrace.

The comment hit Mulder in the gut until he realized that she was being facetious. His face flushed, now he knew how she had felt when he said that phrase earlier, “You’re right.” He said, calling her bluff. As if to leave, he turned away briefly, only to be pulled back. He smiled warmly before taking her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please review if you liked it or saw edits needed!


End file.
